


5 Time Harry/Pansy

by scratches



Series: Old ScarPug fics- of mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Summary: Harry and Pansy are notorious. These are only a few of the times that they have been caught doing something naughty with each other. Time spans from Hogwarts days until the summer before Albus Severus’ 7th year.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Old ScarPug fics- of mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166687
Kudos: 1





	5 Time Harry/Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> This is old  
> Un betad  
> A gift on LJ hpppfanficexchange   
> How embarassing is this writing, amirite?

Five Times Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson Were Caught Doing What They Naught

1.

“You’re here with the Weaselette,” Pansy said through gritted teeth.

Swiping his tongue across her breast, catching the frozen treat found there, Harry smiled before saying, “And?” He lifted a brow before spreading his tongue out across her nipple sucking it slightly into his mouth, savoring the cinnamon flavour found there.

A quiet moan was heard before Harry felt a hand grasp his hair and pull his mouth up to Pansy’s. She crushed her lips against his before pressing her sticky breasts against his chest.

“I never would have believed that cinnamon ice cream was this good,” Harry gasped out before Pansy pushed him against the sink in the girls’ loo at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour.

Grasping for the zipper to Harry’s jeans, Pansy bit her way viciously across his jaw. In between cinnamon flavoured licks, she growled, “I’ll show you how good it can be.”

Slithering down to the bright tiled floor and crouching between Harry’s legs she rubbed his thighs before concentrating on his flushed face as she pulled out his hardened cock. Biting her lip and looking up at Harry, Pansy reached to the sink and grasped the small spoon and brought it to her lips.

“Oh, fuck me Merlin,” Harry gasped. Moaning, he pushed Pansy’s head further onto his cock. Wherever the Slytherin had learned to eat ice cream while sucking off a bloke, he was thankful. Very, very thankful. “Oh yessss,” Harry hissed as he closed his eyes and bucked his hips.

“Mmmmhmm.” Pansy smiled around her mouthful. She grabbed his legs pushing them farther apart to bang into the stall walls.

“BLOODY CUM DUMPSTER!” Pansy and Harry both swung their heads towards the door at the outraged scream, watching as Ginny Weasley stood there with her wand in hand.

“Oh shit,” Harry muttered before he heard a pop at his feet. Looking down, he saw nothing but a metal spoon. That bloody cow left me here with… oh, fuck me Merlin, Harry thought to himself. He put on a charming grin and looked towards his girlfriend. “It really wasn’t what you thought it was.” He was never a good liar.

2.

“You just spilled the ginger all over me, Pansy!” Harry shook his head, letting the powdered root fall over the both of them.

Licking his collarbone, Pansy murmured, “Maybe it will sharpen your wits?” Rubbing her nose against his almost tan skin, Pansy felt Harry’s hands lift the hem of her skirt. “I didn’t think it would sharpen them that fast!” She gave his leg a tight squeeze before pushing harder against him.

Harry pulled on her earlobe with his teeth. He laughed lightly before stating, “I’m Dumbledore’s Golden Boy. Live fast. Die young. Leave a pretty corpse.”

Rolling her eyes, Pansy propped her knees on a shelf behind Harry and felt the familiar sticky liquid of the Re’ems blood drip across her skin. “Lies, all of it.” She shuddered as she felt his fingers slip inside the side of her panties before she sighed into his chest.

“Merlin, Harry, do you know what you do to me?” Pansy gasped as he shifted his hips so she could feel his hardness beneath his jeans.

Pulling her closer, Harry said, “If it is the same….” He paused and looked at her, “Did you hear that?”

“I only hear you,” she said before locking her lips on his. Harry moaned into the persistent kiss before lifting Pansy up and spinning the Slytherin around to pin her against the wall.

“Professor, I’m sure there is enough myrrh,” Luna said as she opened the Potions storage room door.

“Fuck.” Pansy looked over Harry’s shoulder and pulled her lips away from his.

“Whaa?” Harry lazily looked over his shoulder in the direction of the silhouetted bodies of Luna Lovegood and Professor Snape.

“Ms. Parkinson…” Snape shook his head. “I expected more from a Slytherin.”

“Professor Snape!” Pansy squeaked. “It really isn’t what you think it is.”

The professor reached over Harry’s shoulder and grabbed a jar of myrrh. “Of course not.” Pointedly not looking at anyone, he turned around and walked away.

Smiling towards the both of them, Luna’s unfocused eyes finally centered on them. “Well, shall I join you then?” she said before snapping the storeroom door closed behind her.

3.

a.

“Just stay away from her Harry.” Ginny looked at her husband with the look in her eye that she meant business.

“Gin…” Harry wrapped his arms around his wife before he kissed her freckled nose. “I have no clue who you are talking about.” He plastered a toothy smile on his face before he Disapparated to their destination. “Remember, we aren’t here to judge, Ginny, we are here to have fun.”

Glaring at her husband of fifteen years, the fiery woman bent her head, “I guess you are right.”

“Smashing!”

b.

“Trouble in paradise?” The topless brunet smirked in Harry’s direction before taking a sip of her vodka tonic.

Raising an eyebrow in question, Harry laughed before scratching his neck. “Not at all. Enjoying our time away from the children, actually.”

“And each other, I see.” Pansy Parkinson slid herself across the couch and next to Harry. “I’d never thought you’d come to one of these.”

“Astoria and Draco invited us out.”

“For the millionth time,” Pansy muttered under her breath.

“Parkinson, just shut up.” Harry shook his head before looking at her.

“No one’s called me that in a very long time.” She had a nostalgic smile on her face before she corrected him. “Potter, I’m Wood now, Mrs. Oliver Wood.”

Harry choked and opened his eyes. It was a futile wish anyway. “Fucking serious?”

Pansy hummed an answer before touching Harry’s leg. “He’s around here somewhere chasing Astoria again with his dick out.”

Clasping his hands around his ears, Harry groaned. “Oh Merlin, shut up.”

“Make me, Harry.”

Tease, Harry thought before grabbing the back of her hair and pulling a chunk of it back. “Fine.” He covered her mouth with his and pushed her deeper into the couch.

c.  
“This’ll be alright with the Harpy?” Pansy laughed as she felt Harry slam into her again.

Rolling his dark green eyes, Harry said, “Of course not.” He pushed her thighs back even more, making her ankles stick straight in the air before he leaned down and grabbed one of her nipples between his teeth and suckled.

“Fuck, Harry,” Ginny’s voice said a second later.

“Potter.” Draco’s voice changed a little in surprise as he said, “Pansy?”

Pausing in his ministrations on Pansy, Harry looked over at his wife and Draco Malfoy before stating, “Care to join?”

Harry felt Pansy shiver beneath him as Draco gave a low chuckle and Ginny rolled her eyes. “Incorrigible husband of mine.” Ginny turned to the blonde next to her and smiled.

“Oh… Oh…. Oh Salazar’s kiss,” Pansy groaned out as three mouths attacked her at once.

4.

“Oh Merlin! Father!” Albus Severus slammed the Malfoy coatroom closed. “Daddy,” he squeaked.

“Was that who I thought it was?” Scorpius reached for the door handle and pulled it open and took a look inside, again. “Bloody hell!” Albus slammed it again pushing his friend back.

“Again! A-freakin-gain!” Albus squeezed his green eyes closed and let out a sob bordering on a Slytherin sized temper tantrum.

Scorpius stared at the door contemplating opening it again. Just to watch the major freak out Albus was having. Albus began to hyperventilate, and Scorpius tried to hold back a chuckle.

Whipping a hand out, Albus slapped his friend in the chest sending him back into the opposite wall. “This is the farthest thing from funny, Cor, it’s so far from funny that I might start crying.”

The only heir to the Malfoy throne reached out for the only Slytherin Potter. “So I guess the cloakroom is ruined. Just like the dining room, Grandfather’s study, the Pegasus shed,” he shrugged, “my room.”

Albus moaned desolately. “Obliviate me now.”

“Aren’t you boys supposed to be getting drunk in the parlor or something?” A deeper voice said from behind them. Zipping his fly, Albus Severus’ father shook his head at the two teenagers.

Smiling, Pansy Parkinson stepped out from behind Harry adjusting the pleats of her dress. “I think it was along the lines of something.” She kissed Albus on the cheek. “Cloakroom is open now,” before looking at Harry with her dark eyes.

Scorpius rolled his eyes while Albus tried to squeak. “If we wanted to do that type of something we would just go to my room.”

“Merlin’s bollocks.” Albus rubbed his temples as Scorpius pulled on his wrist.

Harry looked at his son’s bowed head and cracked a smile before wrapping an arm around Pansy. “Not a word to your mother.”

“Scouts honor, Father, scouts honor,” Albus muttered as Scorpius pulled him up the stairs.

Harry turned to Pansy and kissed her delicately on the neck. Albus’s voice drifted down the stairs, “She kissed me.”

“Yes, she did,” was Scorpius’s amused reply.

“But,” panic began to creep into the boy’s voice, “she was sucking Dad’s…”

5.

Smiling down on the dark haired witch, Harry grasped her hand and said, "You are too good to me, Pansy."

Pulling her hand to his lips, he kissed her fingertips and smiled wider. "You're one of the best things that has happened to me in the last few years."

The Slytherin alumnus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist under the coverlet before letting out a sultry laugh. "You're trying to flatter me, Harry, it never works."

Her eyes lit up before she took his hand in hers and pointed towards the wallpaper. "Bloody Charlie and his Dragons! The Romanian Longhorn looks like it is going to take out that Swedish Short-Snort in a moment!"

Harry dipped his head down into the pillow and took a deep breath of her smell before turning and looking at the two dueling dragons on the wall. "I always wanted to get Dragon paper for Albus' walls when he was younger."

Pansy dropped little kisses on Harry's jaw before smiling as a Hungarian Horntail came up and slammed the two dragons to different sides of the room. "Al and I have spoken about his childhood before." Smirking, she moved her hand to his abdomen and splayed her fingers over his belly button. "He doesn't blame you at all. Albus understood that your," she scrunched her nose in distaste," wife favours James to no end over him."

Sighing, Harry wrapped an arm around her and said softly, "Do you think it was a mistake to bring the boys here to see the dragons? Do you think that it was wrong of me to bring you here?" Harry's dark green eyes wavered as he looked her straight in the eye.

A chaste kiss was placed on his lips as Pansy said, "This whole week has been anything but a mistake, Harry. You've done everything right. Everything." Her hand traveled up to his jaw and held him there, looking at her as she continued, "You are so amazing and you don't see it, Harry. You're probably one of the humblest people I know."

"Pansy...." Harry closed his eyes before pulling her into a tight embrace as tears started to run down his cheeks.

Being jolted out of a pensieve was never a good feeling to have, and Ginny knew she was caught. She was caught looking into her husband’s private pensieve that he had had since their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Harry." Ginny turned and looked at him, her face becoming red with anger as he stood and shook his head at her.

Summoning the pensieve to his hands, Harry said, "I can't believe you, I cannot fucking believe you."

His dark eyes were almost black as Ginny watch him turn around and start to walk down to stairs to the parlour where she could hear her children arguing. "Parkinson. PANSY PARKINSON!" Ginny tore down the stairs after her husband before grabbing him by the arm and turning him to face her; their children silenced as Harry turned on Ginny.

Harry pulled his hand from her grasp. Slowly, delicately. The rage there was so close. He held it. If only to prove he was better than she. "You looked into my private thoughts." Shaking, his right hand traced over the ancient runes engraved on the edge of the bowl. "You looked into my private thoughts." Clenching his jaw Harry gritted out, "Do you know how much you have just betrayed me, Ginny? I have more than what you saw in here. I have more in here about that bloody war than anyone I know. This was Dumbledore's Pensive, Ginny, this was his and Snape's, and mine."

"Parkinson," she hissed out before pointing her finger to the door, "Get out. Get the hell out of here, you cheating scum."

The fine, calm rage snapped and he screamed, "Fine. FINE." Harry spun on his heels and only heard his daughter’s cry of "Father" as she walked out the door and Disapparated away into the night

"Mother?" Lily had tears running down her cheeks as she held onto Albus Severus' sleeve.

"Cheating?" James looked like he was about to go out the door and find his father and hex his bollocks off.

"And you…" Ginny turned on the middle child before pointing a finger at him. "You knew. You knew, you lying, cheating, treacherous Slytherin."

Albus pulled his sleeve from Lily's hand and looked his mother in the eye. "I guess this wouldn't be the best time to tell you I'm with Scorpius then."

Ginny let her head fall into her hands before the sobs started. "Get out. GET OUT. GET OUT OF MY HOME."

"Bloody ponce!" James turned on his brother with his left cheek twitching violently, "You've ruined this family, you… you Slytherin."

“Me? James, you’ve never been a terribly good boy yourself, have you?” Albus kissed his sister on the cheek and hugged her tightly before he walked towards the fireplace and threw in a pinch of Floo powder.

He called out "Malfoy Manor" before he stepped in and disappeared.

"I heard," Scorpius said before hugging Albus and giving him another pinch of Floo Powder. "Your father's already at her place."

Letting a tear slip from his green eyes, Albus muttered a quiet thank you before kissing him on the cheek and stepping back into the Floo.

"Come here." Pansy reached out to Albus as he stepped out of the fireplace. She was sitting on her dark leather couches with one arm already around the shaking Harry.

Albus paused and looked at their dark heads bowed together. "Oh Merlin." He let another tear fall as he stepped across the room and wrapped his arms around the two of them as he kneeled on the floor.

Pansy kissed the top of his head before holding onto him a little tighter. "Albus, you... ...." She took a deep breath before wrapping both arms around him and letting a sob out. "I love you both, so, so much, I don't want to let go."

Harry took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Pansy and said quietly, "I'm not letting go." Harry looked at his son and said, "Al, don't let me let go."

"I won't Dad."

~Fin~


End file.
